sweethearts
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: tobi didnt know what he was getting in to he only wanted some money. WARNING YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

He was just a innocent little person who wanted money but had no idea what he was getting into. As he walked into the building he was prepared for the worse.  
"Are you the new one?" A medium height guy asked. "Umm yes?" The guy took him to a room and told him to wait. He thought to himself why he was here again.  
He remembered it was only for temporary. He waited about 45minutes when a guy came in half white and half black. "Why did I do this? I'm going to kill Sasori and Deidara!" "Umm hi my names Tobi I'm a good boy." "Hmm oh well, *sigh* my names Zetzu." "Oh hi Zetzu." Zetzu just looked at him and walked over to Tobi. "Why do you wear that mask Tobi?" Tobi didn't know what to say. "Well?" He just looked at him for a bit. "Do you think I should take it off Zetzu?" Zetzu just looked at him." Well ya for what you have to do." Tobi grabbed his mask and took it off. Zetzu stared and gasped. "What's wrong Zetzu?" "Tobi you are so cute!" of course his left side that." "He isn't cute he is sexy." said his black side. Tobi slightly blushed as he was complimented on. "We might as well get this over with."  
Zetzu leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tobi was shocked at how warm his lips were and jerked back. "Is something wrong Tobi?" "N-No Zetzu it's just that your lips are so warm like well I don't know." Zetzu grinned at this and leaned over again but this time waiting for Tobi. Tobi realized what Zetzu was waiting on then leaned over and kissed him lightly. To him it felt like Heaven and he wanted to get rougher so he did. Tobi started kissing Zetzu roughly. Zetzu licked on Tobi's bottom lip wanting entrance but Tobi wanted to tease him so he didn't let him in. Zetzu wanted in so bad so he threw Tobi on the ground and he got what he wanted roaming every corner of Tobi's mouth. Tobi wanted a little revenge for being thrown so he flipped Zetzu over and took of his shirt and licked Zetzu's neck but Zetzu had enough so he put Tobi under him and took of his shirt and licked him from his neck down to his collar bone but for some reason he wanted more so he licked him down to his chest while he was licking Tobi's stomach Tobi started to moan which made Zetzu smile. Tobi was feeling like he was well actually really getting feelings for him, as in love. "Zetzu?" Zetzu paused and lifted up and looked at Tobi. "What is it Tobi?" Tobi looked at Zetzu and wondered if he should tell him. "I well. . . I like you Zetzu." Zetzu said nothing for a bit."Heh heh is that it?" Tobi looked up at him puzzled. "Yes why?" Zetzu began to laugh well more like snicker but then stopped and look into Tobi's gentle eyes and smiled sweetly. "I like you to Tobi but as a friend." Although Zetzu said that he didn't know if he meant it or not. Tobi smiled. "Yay Tobi got a friend!" At that Zetzu smiled and got off of Tobi and helped him up. Once the put there shirts back on Zetzu turned around and looked at Tobi and walked over to him and smiled and kissed him on the lips. Which caused Tobi to smile. "Don't worry Tobi you'll see me again." Then he walked out the door leaving Tobi alone to put his mask back on. Tobi's feelings were all confused. As a friend? Or his love? Tobi didn't know all he knew was that he had a friend in this world someone who cares. So he sat there and finally got up and walked out the door to wonder if he will ever see Zetzu again.


	2. I love you

Tobi sat there wondering if Zetzu would ever come. It has been 2 weeks since he last saw Zetzu and became friends or did Tobi want to be more? Tobi didn't know as long as he got to see Zetzu he was fine. He just sat there waiting and waiting. Finally Tobi got up and hid behind his bed and cryed. Tobi kept on thinking he should have known better than to believe him. Everyone who said they would come back ran away because they thought he was an annoying person. He sat there and cried for hours until he fell asleep. He woke up about 2 hours later and felt better but still sad. He looked down at the ground then sat hidden. He heard the door open it must be time for lunch already he thought, but then it closed and he heard breathing. "Tobi where are you?" He recognized that voice and jumped up exited. "Tobi over here Zetzu over here!" Zetzu laughed and walked over to Tobi. Tobi automatically took off his mask and jumped on Zetzu and kissed him." I knew you'd come back Zetzu I knew it!" Tobi started smiling and laughing." Yes Tobi I said I would." They both laughed while Zetzu still on the bed underneath. Tobi bent down and kissed Zetzu again but more passionately and sat down on Zetzu."Tobi good boy Zetzu." Zetzu just grinned and laughed." I'm sure you are."  
Tobi just sat on Zetzu wondering if he should tell him. "Umm Zetzu?" Zetzu looked at Tobi."Yes what is it Tobi?" "Tobi like Zetzu m-more than a friend." Zetzu looked puzzled while Tobi blushed even more."Tobi I- I don't know what to say." Tobi looked and got off of Zetzu and went to the farthest corner and sat down and began to cry again. Zetzu got up and walked over to Tobi and picked him up and started to play with his hair. "Tobi please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tobi stopped and hugged Zetzu. Tobi never wanted to let go. "Tobi?" He looked up at Zetzu and felt embaressed."Yes Zetzu?" "Get up and get on the bed I have sumthen to say." Zetzu didn't know if he really liked Tobi or loved him. They both walked over to the bed and sat down." I - well I. . .I like you Tobi alot."Tobi's face beamed at this."Tobi love Zetzu!" "Yes well Tobi I may not love you yet but I like you a whole lot."Tobi didn't care as long as he felt loved he was ok. Tobi grabbed Zetzu's hand and sat on Zetzu and kissed him while his tongue entered his mouth and began to roam. Tobi loved this moment and didn't want it to end,  
but everything has to eventually so it did. Tobi began tracing Zetzu's chest and abs. Zetzu blushed at what he was fixing to do. He grabbed Tobi by the waist and flipped him over and licked him while taking off Tobi's clothes. He began to feel all over Tobi and licked Tobi from his lips down to his stomach. He did! He actually does love Tobi. Zetzu paused."Tobi I-I love you."Tobi looked confused at what Zetzu said then grabbed Zetzu and held on to him in a hug. When He let go Zetzu was 5 different shades of red. Tobi just leapt forward and kissed Zetzu roughly and then moved his hand lower to wear he was grabbing Zetzu's length. "Oh Zetzu im sorry I didn't mean to-"Before Tobi could finish he heard Zetzu moan. Tobi look puzzled then shocked as he figured it out. "Zetzu do you love me?" "Yes, YES Tobi I love you!" Tobi looked shocked but then smiled. Yet again they both got up and put on there shirts but this time Zetzu had to put on his pants." Will Tobi ever see Zetzu again?" Zetzu looked at him like he was crazy." Of course I love you remember. From now on your mine." Tobi jumped up and down exited. And Zetzu left. Tobi ran around the room then stopped and put back on his mask and giggled because he now had someone who loved him. Someone who really cared and loved him. Tobi didn't know how to feel he was so overwhelmed all he knew was that he loved Zetzu and Zetzu loved him, and that's all he needed in this world was to be loved.


End file.
